Let Out Ur Feelings
by chan.yeol.9028
Summary: Saat ku rasa semuanya berakhir aku mulai diam/member U-Kiss


Tittle : Let out ur Feelings Part 1

Cast : Member U-kiss

Rate : T

Gendre : Angst, Absurd, Romance, YAOI

Selamat membaca~

.

Seorang pria tampan nan manis berambut kemerah-merahan berjalan sendiri di pinggiran sungai sesekali menatap ke dalam air dengan tatapan kosong, lelah berjalan akhirnya ia duduk di bawah jembatan tepat di tepi sungai.

Ia ambil batu kerikil yang ukurannya kecil dan melemparnya kearah sungai berulang kali, perlahan ia peluk erat lututnya dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'Tuhan apakah aku atau dia yang kejam, Tuhan apakah aku salah menyukainya, Tuhan apakah aku setidak berguna ini? Kenapa kau buat ia pergi selamanya ? kenapa harus dia….'

Ucapnya dalam hati, perlahan air matanya jatuh turun dan membanjiri mata coklatnya itu.

'kenapa harus dia! Kenapa..

Disaat aku dalam proses membahagiakannya,

Dan lagi aku tak sempat membuat ia tersenyum di saat itu.' Tangannya mulai terkepal, kilas balik kejadian itu pun terulang dan terus mengulang dalam memori otaknya.

Angin menghembus lembut di sekitarnya seakan ingin menenangkannya dan berkata

'Relakan dia, dan terimalah takdir apa adanya.'

Tak terasa biru telah menjadi hitam, ya sore telah menjadi malam. Karena terlalu lelah menangis ia tertidur masih dengan posisi yang sama.

# Town #

Disebuah kedai kopi sudah menunjukkan waktunya jam tutup, seorang pria dengan badan tinggi dan tampan itu membereskan kedai dengan cepat namun tetap rapih. Mulai berjalan keluar dan tak lupa mengunci pintu tokonya itu. Umurnya yang terbilang muda, ia sudah sukses mendirikan usaha yang lebih dari cukup untuk orang yang hidup sendiri di kota besar ini, 22 tahun masih sangat muda.

Pria tersebut mulai berjalan pulang ke apartemennya, ia tak pernah membawa kendaran ke tokonya itu dengan alasan jalan itu menyehatan.

Memecah keheningan pria itu berjalan dengan mendengarkan _music_ dalam mp3nya itu. Saat sedang berjalan, seorang wanita paruh baya berlari terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja menyenggolkan pria itu sehingga kunci tokonya terjatuh, wanita itu berhenti sebentar dengan menyebutkan kata maaf dan sedikit membungkuk lalu kembali berlari.

Ingin rasanya mengumpat wanita itu tapi jika di lhat-lihat sepertinya wanita itu sedang dalam masalah karena itu Ia pun memakluminya dan hendak mengambil kunci tersebut namun sial baginya kunci itu tergelincir ke bawah sampai ke tepi sungai dengan langkah gontai dan malas ia pun berjalan ke tepi sungai.

tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangan di bawah jembatan, ia tatap dan perhatikan secara lekat nyata atau tidak bayangan orang sedang terduduk itu.

Karena rasa penasarannya cukup besar setelah ia mengambil kunci tokonya itu lalu mendekati orang yang sedang terduduk itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan orang tersebut.

"hai.. kau sedang apa disini ? ." ucapnya

_No respond _ya itulah yang di dapatkan pria tampan nan tinggi itu, akhir ia beranikan diri untuk membelai orang itu.

'lembut' ucapnya dalam hati dan mulai setengah terduduk di hadapan pria itu, belaiannya turun dan membelai pipi orang itu, sedikit terkejut karena suhu badan pria itu dingin, sangat.

Ia angkat wajah orang itu secara perlahan dan lembut, terkejut bukan main saat ia menatap wajah orang tersebut.

Wajah orang itu manis, putih namun pucat, ya sangat pucat. Tak ada pilihan lain ia membawa orang itu tersebut ke rumahnya.

Ia gendong dengan sangat hati-hati takut membangunkan pria manis tersebut.

.

Ia baringkan di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutkannya serta menaikkan suhu AC di kamarnya itu agar lebih hangat, dan mulai tertidur di sebelah orang itu.

.

Pria manis itu pun mulai terbangun secara perlahan berbagai pertanyaan menyelimutinya sekarang. Ia langsung terduduk dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatap sangat bingung, tatapannya berhenti pada pria yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya.

Merasa ada yang menatap akhirnya pria tampan itu terbangun dan suatu anugrah baginya adalah wajah manis, putih dengan mata coklat yang besar menyambutnya pertama kali.

"Oh, kau sudah terbangun rupanya." Ucap pria itu mulai terduduk yang masih saja di tatap orang pria manis itu.

"Kenapa ?." merasa aneh di tatapi seperti itu dan hanya di balas oleh gelengan kepala oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Namaku Kim Jaeseop, panggil saja AJ. Siapa namamu ?" ucap AJ ramah dengan senyum tampan andalannya dan di jawab oleh senyum kecil yang terlukis di bibir pria manis itu.

"Kiseop."

"Nama yang indah, Kiseop…" mengelus surai kemerahan yang lembut itu.

"Terima kasih." Dengan senyuman semanis malaikat, terkesan berlebihan tapi itu benar adanya AJ langsung terpatung kaku melihatnya.

Kiseop yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah AJ, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah AJ dan menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata(?).

"Kenapa kau tertidur di bawah jembatan tadi malam ? dan…" perlahan AJ menyentuh kelopak mata Kiseop.

"Matamu ?"

TBC.

.

.

Makasih udah baca~ '-')/

Maaf jika banyak salah, kurang panjang dan ceritanya tak menarik atau ceritanya pasaran ._.)

Saya masih belajar, hehe…


End file.
